A Certain Story So Far (AC Series Catch-up)
by LoremasterEolas
Summary: Nearly two weeks after the events of a British Intervention, Mikoto Misaka is alone in Eolas' apartment. It was the day of the eleventh anniversary of meeting Eolas for the first time. Thinking about the situation she was in now, she looks back to the past of what has happened since than from personal experience and what Eolas told her himself. This is the story so far...


(**Disclaimer:** Be warned, below gives spoilers for my entire fanfiction series. Only suggested reading if you read everything up to book two. If not read at your own risk)

Mikoto stood alone in Eolas' apartment in Academy city, the sound of thunder storms and heavy rain lashed out across the city outside. She stood at the window looking out with her hand on the window, thinking about what to do in a deep sorrow. Her brooding mood had gone with the sound of thunder, which would make anyone think that she was the one controlling the very weather.

But that was not on her mind, since today was a rather special day if what happened in United Kingdom nearly two weeks ago never occurred. If Eolas was still here in Academy city beside her this would be a special day.

You see eleven years ago on May 27th was the day they first met, the day which had begun their lives together at the age of five.

The first time she saw him, the boy who was holding a large yellow duck teddy. And the first words he said which would bond them together for many years to come.

"Aren't yellow ducks so cute? You can borrow it if you like!" the boy said with a cheerful smile. Mikoto had happily accepted it but was unsure how to word a response which lead to both of them exchanging names, even though her mother did the honors for herself.

"Mikoto-chan! What do you say?"

"Mikotoo..chan? Mikoo? Miko-chan! My name is Eolas! Lets do our best today Miko-chan!" Eolas has said whos bright smile that day had guarded Mikoto from the truth, the truth to which looked upon it right now. She had wondered as she remembers that memory with a long dark shadow behind what was a young smiling boy. What would she do if she knew about the darkness that was about to engulf that boys life? She didn't know and honestly she would of never known at that point. Since thinking about it right now, that smile when he offered his hand after saying his name. Was probably the first sincere smile he had ever made in his life, even though he was betrayed by his father and exiled.

That smile was so sincere that she was caught in it's warm glow.

But as the years go by that smile would grow darker, first becoming the original level five out months after meeting Mikoto for the first time and slowly being treated less like a human but more as a killing machine. As he starts to take lives of others even before he became seven years old, which started a long and bloody eight years which truly kicked off when he became seven years old.

**(A Certain Hidden Past - Side stories)**

Ascending to Level Six on your own in the fields of Romania.

The boy that day had faced the truth and darkness of what that truly meant.

Being lost in another betrayal of his family, the boy was completely engulfed in the darkness that day.

This would kick start the worse of what was eight bloody years, to which the boy would become known as the Monster, demon and the strongest anti-magical human weapon in history. Who would be known for his path of destruction and his nearly unstoppable battle prowess. Downing Saints like Kanzaki and other powerful magicians. Laying waste a city in north of France and wiping out the combined national armies of the Baltic states.

Killing anyone and everyone who got in his way.

To follow the plan set out for him, by the higher ups of Academy city. Aleister Crowley and his presumed dead mother Director Christina Stuart. And coached on to be the strongest esper, beyond any other with the help of his power develop Kihara Gensei.

And everything was put into motion be his father... Charles Stuart... All for the infamous **Project Imperator.**

Eolas' great power caused terror across the world and he created many, many enemies. But among them saw the truth of what had happened in the fields of Romania. What taken over his body that day and they would continue to fight despite walking into a slaughter to set him free. The biggest act of this attempt was three Russian brothers on the Christmas eve before the first Sixth Incident.

Despite slaughtering their entire family, they came to Academy city to try and save him. And they paid the price with two of them ending up dead. But the seeds they sowed that day had grown into what would become known as the first rebellion of it's kind. One that would be sparked with the death of Full-tuning the first and only perfect clone of Mikoto Misaka.

All those deaths to free Eolas from the darkness shackles had finally born fruit.

**The Sixth Incident (Prequel)** had begun when he and Mikoto were only twelve years old. He took on the entire darkness of the city's underworld, creating allies in the process of fellow Telekentic users and becoming best friends with the fifth ranked Level five Shokuhou Misaki. He even found an adoptive family in the form of the young girl Sarah. And while leaving Mikoto Misaka in the dark to protect her from what was about to happen. The boy unleashed utter chaos throughout those days, which saw espers versus machines and the cruelty of experiments on children reaching new heights.

Which gave birth to Michael the ultimate Rensa to have been completed who had the calculating power of Eolas Stuart himself. But despite his advances, Eolas and his allies would win the day forcing a deal with Aleister Crowley putting an end to the rebellion.

But that would come at a price as the retreating Rensa, Michael causes a missile strke throughout Academy city. Leading to death of the telekinetic users who had allied with Eolas throughout the Sixth Incident. This would mark the official end to the Sixth Incident as in silence and out of sight only Eolas slipped away with his memories broken.

This would remain the case for two years, until one day in late November once more. Kuroko would stumble upon a whited haired boy, who was found on death doors in district three. Starting what would in the future be known as the Second Sixth Incident (**A Certain Hidden Level Five - Book One**)

A boy who returned with broken memories after two years, find himself in a confused state when he wakes up in hospital and struggles with his identity. Specially after when Mikoto who thought he was dead for two years, had turned out of the blue which had hurt the Railgun greatly. Thinking that he purposely forgotten about her and faked his death she slapped the boy with no memories.

Leading to another amneisa attack which the cause would be down to the Misaka network. Since the first sixth incident, the defective clones of Number three had emerged in their thousands during the level six shift with Accelerator. The sisters emerged onto the hospital after dealing with a mysterious attacker, that they had known about a hidden presence on the network for a long time. This was because the boy was the original admin control panel and the cause of his amnesia attacks recently was the affliction with the current one. Last Order.

With that problem solved, the boy begins his journey to rediscover who he was in the past and reaching out to his lost connections. And while he holds no memories he often revisits the distant reminders of what occurred in the First Sixth Incident. With shrines to the fallen telekinetic users, which died in the missile attack. And as he met up with Mikoto once more due to a push of fate by another mysterious attack, they begun to understand each other once more as another old friend of Eolas struggles with the reality of his return.

Misaki escapes those who see her as a way to control the former human weapon. Hunted by both both magic and science she escaped with Toumas help into hiding for the right moment. But as she escapes, Eolas with no memories faces the reality of his past, as former enemies in the form of other level fives confronts him and with the continued mysterious attacks. The boy and girl found themselves back at a place of long history with both.

7th medical.

And there then they both face the past when they clash with Kihara Gensei and Michael for the first time since two years ago. Revealing the mysterious attackers being Rensa who been after his life since than. Surviving the Incident barely, they come up with a plan to counter them as they warn of causing chaos more deadly that what occurred two years ago.

Coming with a plan of attack to unlock the boy's memories, old allies reunite to track the key to the past as Eolas once again takes on the most advance rensa in history. Touma once again rescues Misaki from the darkness and helps find the key while Mikoto Misaka almost dies after being stabbed in the stomach by a large blade.

Which ends up sparking the return of the boy's memories and the key revealed being an old present hiding a magical secret.

Avalon, which saves Mikoto from death.

But the counterattack begins as Eolas with his memories back teams up with all the other level fives against an army of Rensa and Michael headed by Kihara. A fierce battle ensures leading to the destruction of Michael, confession of level between Mikoto and Eolas... The death of Kihara Gensei by Mikoto's father...

However to protect Mikoto's father from back lash, Eolas faces Aleister Crowley the first time in two years and forces the Kihara family to be arrested or into exile. Promising to do something for Aleister in return, Eolas would later on prevent an early world war three in Vatican city. But before that the next day he is welcome back officially be everyone with a birthday party, reuniting with his adoptive sister Sarah walker...

Eolas Stuart after two years had returned to Academy city, the Sixth ranked level five with a no lease on life and what it means to be human.

(**A Certain Hotspring Adventure - Side Story**)

Not long after Valentines day, the newly formed couple of Eolas and Mikoto along with many others arrive on an unsuspecting Resort as chaos ensures. Being one of those peaceful moments, earned by everyone for their victory during the Second Sixth Incident. Relationships grow stronger within the six months this take place.

And the return of Eolas' past which comes with a frightening vengeance with the death of his father by his sisters own hand. Calling him, Mikoto, Sarah, Touma, Index and Misaki to the United Kingdom to help stem the growing crises of when the head of the most infamous magical family is murdered. (**A Certain British Intervention - Book two**)

Already dealing with Knights in the form of Lancelot, Touma, Index and Misaki find themselves in the country first as they investigate magical attacks across the country and reaction to assassination attempts on the Royal family. But after a meeting between the heads of the United Kingdom, things go tumbling down hill as the reality of the Stuart family head's death grips the country.

As former allies fight among each other the official start of the Civil war begins with the destruction of Buckingham Palace. And Eolas, Mikoto and Sarah meets the mysterious dragon slayer on the airplane which gets shot down while an assassination attempt takes place on Mikoto and Eolas' lives.

Bringing them into the civil war and Eolas retaliates upon finding Kanzaki beaten to Deaths doors, finding Princess Carissa and the Knight Leader who declares war on Stuart forces for the death of her mother and elder sister. But after quick exchanges Eolas' interference forces a cease fire but not before almost getting killed after finding out the enemy. Earl Stout who had summon the undead also had a piece of Avalon which gave miracle healing.

With Nicoles help the bring the almost dead Eolas back to the home of his birth and three days later he wakes up. With learning and understanding of what was going on. The various forces that stand out in the civil war discuss the future as the Stuart summit is on it's way. And when it begun, Nicole who reveals to be a magician from another world enters the magical prison of Orkney with Mikoto and Kanzaki.

Kanzaki would find a horrible reality for a former ally, while Mikoto and Nicole faces history itself until the dragon slayer finds one of the two dragons. Learning a bit of why she was in this world, they are warned of another dragon who was taken by Earl.

Coming back to find the Stuart summit interrupted by an Undead dragon and Earl. And after finding Sarah has gone missing, Eolas takes up the reigns of being a possible House head, after his sister storms back to London with her supporters.

Eolas begins his counter attack as Earl breaks the Ceasefire with the royal family. Causing three of the deadliest fights to occur at Windsor castle. Leading to Earl's death the falling of the dragon and the march upon London.

As Laura reunited with a formally dead father, she discovers the fate of a little girl and storms to the British Museum to prepare her steps for victory. Misaki and Touma who traveled with the majority of Eolas' supporters. Split up from the ruins of Buckingham palace as the supporters discover the secret under the ruins, Touma confesses his love one more to Misaki before taking the dangerous choice of going to the Musuem. While Misaki goes with William to the Church to look for Sarah... discovering a horrfying truth.

And when Eolas, Mikoto and Nicole make it to London with the main force of the Royal family.

Both Eolas and Misaki moan the death of Sarah Walker, but he couldn't sit long as there was still a civil war to win and giving some advice about what could possibly happen at the Museum. Eolas splits away from everyone else as they attempt to bring Laura under control. With the Royal family victory over Laura with Esper support.

Eolas confronts his father for the first time since he was five years old. Leading to a battle between dreams and ambitions as Eolas finds out everything was going to plan according to his father to draw out the darkness within him once more.

And restarting **Project Imperator**

The battle was fierce but no matter what Eolas tried, he couldn't best his father who seems to have unstoppable power. He couldn't avenge Sarah walker who was killed by Eolas' father Charles Stuart... And with the revelation that Charles can call upon the power of the Sword of Miracles... Excalibur...

The battle was lost... with his spirit almost broken a terrible feeling would give him strength as knew Mikoto was in danger. He surprisingly bypass his father and races to her location. Aleister had turned up in United Kingdom and forced the Level Six shift on Mikoto. Forcing Eolas against the wall, when he has to make a very hard choice.

And with Nicole's help, he makes the decision to save Mikoto from the darkness which had taken him most of his life. Saving her from ascending to a level Six, Eolas paid the ultimate price as the darkness that he has fought against since the first Sixth Incident was unleashed.

Eolas Stuart was no longer himself but the result of what occurs when an esper ascends to Level Six. What now controlled the boy's body was no longer his usual spirit, but the spirit of the fallen Angel Lucifer... Causing the Stuart of Project Imperator and Mikoto with the others would soon retreat from the United Kingdom...

Escaping to Academy city and two weeks later with the World embroiled in a **T****hird World War**, which was spark from the events of the British Civil War and the activation of Project Imperator. Europe is on the verge of collapse as the fallen Eolas heads towards Vatican City.

Thinking about everything that has happened since the moment she had met Eolas Stuart at the age of five. Mikoto laments about the final words given to her from him. Which was done through a letter since she was out cold when she escaped the United Kingdom with the others.

Specially that one fact she may have to ultimately do in the future.

...

_"**Kill me** if you have no other choice, since you're the only one out of all the level fives who have the power to do it. I know this is an unfair and selfish thing to ask of you. But I think you know yourself deep down, if there is no way to bring me back. You must do it, because the thing which now has control of me will have no problem with killing you."_

_..._

"This is a Dark World!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Certain Project Imperator <span>**

Book Three

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Notes:<strong> Coming Soon after the Prequel is finished. I thought I would do this since, it's basically the story so far and while it doesn't spoil everything in each of the books. It gives you the faint idea of how everything has progressed. Thought I would do this again, since the Prequel is entering it's final stages so not long until it's completed. So to I guess hype it up? Na... nobody is that excited for book three, but I thought it was nice. Since you know you can't always remember everything that happens in a series of books.

So I hope this helps somewhat, even if it's a shoddy attempt at a story so far...


End file.
